User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 13
Afterlife Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. It was winter time in the summer again. Again Alejandro was sketchy af. And it was literally the ice wars from hell once they had to defend and capture the following flags from the forts. Especially regarding the Dangerous Snakes. Such as Mike and his personas and Joanna distracting Cody. And thanks to Alejandro, Dawn was sent home. Who will be sent home next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (Everyone is sleeping until they hear a sound) Joanna: Aah! Duncan: Oh fuck you bitch! (The Villainous Bats leave the Hotel/Spa) Lizzy: Sooooo. Enjoying your prize? Tyler: Lizzy please. Yazzy: Even we get tired after waking up from a good night's sleep in there. Yazzy: Still what the hell? Lizzy: It's like late. Lizzy/Yazzy: Late is sooooo not how I roll. Chris: Welcome contestants. Lizzy: Someobody's getting maimed. Yazzy: Oh shut it you little sadistic, narcissistic - - Chris: Ok I get it. Sheesh it's like you're Izzy and Gwen 2.0s. Well continuing. You will all be on a scavenger hunt. All over the Island. Hidden in a Haunted forest, pet cemetery and a cave. Clues shall be given to the first team to reach their destination. Cody: Should be easy. Chris: Not so fast Cody. All teams will have to stick together and eatch for booby traps. First heads up base of the cave. (The teams race one another; Scottie trips Trent) Trent: Hey! Petty much! Scottie: Whoops. I'm a klutz. Gwen: Oh my - ! This is all on Scottie if we lose. Bridgette: I second that. Cody? Cody: Oh sorry Bridgette! Agreed. Bridgette: OMG. Ash: LET GO! Duncan: Find your own clue mom! Ash: I'm not your fucking mom but I suggest you find YOUR OWN! Courtney: OMG you guys are so - - (Courtney takes the clue) Gwen: Oh well. Duncan: Says the first souveneir is - -yikes. Ash: Let's go then Bats! Courtney: What?! Lizzy: Jesus! Did she read the clue? Duncan: You know if Dawn was here we'd complete rhe first task. Thanks alot. Ale-jackass! Alejandro: Excuse you amigo?! Mike: Guys? You realize they're getting ahead right? Lizzy: Oh no they don't! (Yazzy and Gwen get on Tyler and Gwen gets to the knothole) Gwen: Oh god........ what feels wet? (Gwen tries for the souveneir then gets drenched in red goop as she falls out the tree) Yazzy: Oh no! Gwen, you ok? Gwen: I got it. (Yazzy helps Gwen up) Tyler: (Singing) Girl crush. Yazzy: (Mocking) ''Shut up. Lizzy: At least we can get to the second clue. Lindsay: Oh where?! ''(Katie falls in the grave) Katie: OH FUCK NO! Now my head hurts! Lizzy: Cause you landed on a goddamn coffin. Lindsay: I'll help you out! (Katie accidentally pulls Lindsay in) Lindsay: Now we're stuck? Katie: Ugh! Lindsay: Not for long. Katie: We really need to give this girl credit. (Lindsay shows them all a key) Yazzy: They beat us again! Tyler: Wait wasn't there another clue? Xavier: The cave! Ash: Oh no you don't! (They all make it to the cave) Xavier: Ok clue has to be somewhere. Lizzy: I'm sorry did you say Clew or clue? Gwen: Clew? Those sound the same. Yazzy: Clew is the definition of of irrelevance and worthlessness. Xavier: I said clue! Lizzy: Good boy. (Bridgette bumps into a wall) Bridgette: Ow! Guys? Gwen: Locks. Why 2? (Gwen and Lindsay unlock the doors) Katie: Anyone afraid of the dark? Courtney: I'll go. Scottie: So will I. (They go inside) Scottie: Now the challenge won't be on me. It'll be on Trent. Hand him whatever this is then throw this challenge. (Scottie hands the box to Trent) Yazzy: Just go we gotta win! Scottie: Or we won't. Yazzy: Excuse moi? (Scottie trips Trent as he drops the box) Trent: Oh shit! Chris: And your artifact is useless. And minus 5 more points for falling. Yazzy: Shut it McClean! Cody: And Trent didn't even fall! He was tripped. Chris: By a Snake? (Lizzy tries for the box until Courtney slaps her then Lizzy kicks Courtney as the box flies as Chris catches it) Chris: And the Dangerous Snakes win! Lizzy: Oh thank Jesus! Trent: Tripped or not I just know I might by going home. Scottie said he was over this. Why is he doing this still? (At the elimination ceremony Trent looks over to Gwen, Bridgette and Cody) Gwen: Agreed? Bridgette: He's so outta here. Cody: Totally. Chris: Attention Bats and brooding emo dude.......... Trent: Can you not?! Chris: Sheesh calm down or I'm telling who's the loser first. (Gwen crosses her fingers behind her back, Bridgette and Cody wink at one another, Scottie glares evilly, Trent starts to pray, Yazzy crosses her fingers, Ash and Tyler hold hands) Chris: Now safies are............... Gwen, Cody, Tyler, Ash, Bridgette, Yazzy, and............ Trent! Scottie: WHAT?! Lindsay: NO!!!!!!!! I thought you were over Yazzy. Scottie: Whoa I'm sorry! I mean it! Yazzy: Oh so now you just hate my bf for no reason? Scottie: Uhhh............ Trent: Pathetic. If there's another season I hope we get to be opposite teams. Scottie: Ok I'm sorry all 3 of you! Lindsay: You're lucky you're adorable. (Lindsay kisses Scottie on the cheek) 'Gwen: I warned him! Still tripping? Good luck with that. ' Chris: Any last words? Scottie: I uhh (Yazzy kicks Scottie down the chute as he starts screaming) Yazzy: Bye! Adios! Au Revoir! You do not try sabotaging a challenge cause you do NOT do that to my boyfriend! That goes to everyone! Chris: Yikes! Ok who will say goodbye next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts